Une nuit avec mon ennemi
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot 1x2, à voir] Deux personnes qui se détestent cordialement sont amenées à travailler ensemble... arriveront elles à ne PAS s'entretuer ?


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : One-shot et je n'en dis pas plus sauf qu'ils sont en mission mode.**

**Rating : **PG 13/T pour une raison.

**Couple : à voir. Il y a Heero et Duo. Et ils se détestent.**

**Résumé : tut-tut**

**Câlins : à ma Mi en lui disant ¤ toujours ¤ un énorme merci, à ma Lunanamoi chanceuse, ainsi qu'à un petit poulpe et une tite Lilith.**

**Micis**** : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait un coucou sur le chat ! Je répondrais qd je pourrais.**

* * *

* * *

**Une nuit avec mon ennemi**

¤

¤

**Quelque part sur L1, AC 203**

¤

Une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme doucement.

_Un corps qui se baisse…_

_Une natte qui atterrit devant._

¤

- Home sweet home… ouch'

¤

_Un gémissement silencieux…_

¤

Des chaussures de cuir, ôtées et posées dans un Genkan.

_Un corps qui se redresse…_

¤

- Oh purée… pourquoi…

¤

Des pieds gonflés, en chaussettes qui se glissent dans des chaussons confortables.

Un corps qui se meut pour dépasser l'entrée de la demeure, pour se diriger vers l'armoire du couloir.

Y déposer un pardessus kaki foncé.

Une nuque raide et des épaules tendues, un faux mouvement sur des muscles froissés en empêchant une petite fille de passer sous les roues d'un chauffard.

_Un dos en compote…_

¤

- Aie… putain…

¤

Un corps qui passe devant une chambre et une porte close, avant de se diriger vers la sienne.

Une main déverrouille la porte de sa chambre et ouvre l'interrupteur.

Le corps pénètre la pièce et ses yeux tombent devant son armoire vitrée.

Il regarde son reflet et fait la grimace

¤

- Cte tête…

¤

Il secoue la tête.

¤

- Aouw. Ah…

¤

_Enfin essaie._

¤

- …

¤

Des doigts sur une chemise kaki

Un col qui se desserre, s'entrouvre…

Une cravate qui disparaît dans la main droite avant de tomber par terre.

_Un côté de cou soutenu par le plat de la main gauche_

¤

- Bordel…

¤

_Il n'allait pas avoir le courage de la ramasser._

Une inspiration prise : la douleur était vraiment violente.

¤

- Quel est le problème, Maxwell ? On t'entend bêler depuis le couloir.

¤

Et merde…

Le locataire numéro 2 était là.

Il le voyait à travers la glace.

Grand, 1,80 exactement. On avait fini par lui donner à manger.

Brun. Ses cheveux avaient à peu près connus le peigne et les ciseaux.

A demi asiatique.

Musclé. Sans gonflette. 100 pour 100 utiles.

Pull noir à col roulé.

Un holster avec un flingue dedans.

Pantalon noir

Chaussettes blanches.

Chaussons noirs, comme les siens.

Et il n'avait pas pensé à refermer sa porte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait sur le seuil de sa chambre, les bras croisés, appuyé sur le côté ?

Qu'il dégage, il avait pas que ça à faire.

Il a pas le temps pour ça, aujourd'hui.

Ni la tête pour.

¤

- J'en ai rien à secouer. Mets tes supers oreilles en veilleuse et vas voir du côté de ton spandex si j'y suis

¤

Il en portait plus de toutes façons.

Enfin, Maxwell ne l'avait pas vu en porter, depuis les trois mois où il avait emménagé.

Il entre.

¤

- Tu es chez moi, ici. Si tu n'es pas content, tu dégages. Et si tu me cherches, c'est moi qui vais te faire dégager.

- Viens-y, ducon, viens-y, tu te feras recevoir

¤

Il s'approche et dégaine.

Maxwell ne bouge pas et dégaine aussi, après tout lui aussi avait un flingue.

Il hurle intérieurement, chaque mouvement des muscles supérieurs de son corps lui faisait mal.

Mais il n'allait pas laisser à Yuy l'occasion de lui faire la peau.

Ils se dévisagent, presque à un cheveu l'un de l'autre.

A un tout petit peu plus que la distance du bras.

Bleu de prusse contre bleu cobalt.

Lever les yeux et la tête est un supplice pour Maxwell, mais il soutient le regard de celui qui est un peu plus grand que lui,

mais qui, dans sa tête, n'est qu'une ordure, indigne de confiance.

Ils ôtent tous deux le cran de sûreté.

Yuy parle, de sa voix grave, rauque, le souffle presque sur son vis-à-vis :

¤

- J'y viens et je te reçois 5 sur 5. Tu dégageras les pieds devant.

- Après toi mon ange, après toi.

- …

¤

La voix était suave… ironique au possible, pleine de fiel.

Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : tirer sur cette merde.

Car Heero Yuy était la merde du moment.

Le pépin qui l'obligeait à être là, sur L1.

Sur son territoire.

Une réponse sur le même ton, le regard violet plus violent que jamais :

¤

- Seulement… t'oublies un détail mon pote.

- …

- Chuis chez toi parce que l'Etat-Major l'a décidé. Parce que le contact est dans ton secteur, sur ta putain de colonie et qu'on est malheureusement partenaires sur cette mission de merde.

- Economise ta salive, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas au courant. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu de toi.

- La dernière fois non plus, t'avais pas voulu de moi. Tu te rappelles ?

¤

En tous cas lui, il s'en rappelait !

Pas besoin de sa natte pour se rappeler d'un poignard dans le dos.

¤

- …

- Dekim Barton. Putsch. Mon poing dans ta gueule. Et ton poing dans l'ventre. Barton et toi avec un plan, et moi emprisonné, traité comme une merde.

- …

- Vous avez risqué ma vie sans me mettre au courant des tenants et des aboutissants. On était censé être une équipe.

- C'était la mission.

- Qui te donnait les ordres ? Ce n'était pas la mission, c'était votre plan à Barton et toi. Vous l'avez fait sciemment.

- …

- Et même après tout ce temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi. M'enfin, malgré le peu d'infos, j'ai assuré.

¤

Sourire ironique de Yuy

Lueur méprisante dans le regard.

¤

- C'était il y a six ans, Maxwell, remets-toi. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

- Vas te faire foutre.

¤

Avec le sourire, bien sûr…

¤

- Tu te proposes ?

¤

Réponse du tac au tac, pour remettre en place.

Ce n'était pas une proposition, mais il fallait répondre…

Les yeux dans les yeux il distille son venin :

¤

- Plutôt me pendre avec ma natte que de te toucher autrement que dans le cadre du travail. Et encore.

- On est d'accord sur un point au moins.

- Sur deux.

¤

Haussement de sourcil.

¤

- J'ai aucune envie de travailler avec quelqu'un en qui j'ai aucune confiance. Toi non plus, parce que tu pourrais te retrouver avec quelque chose dans le dos : ta propre mort.

- …

- Mais bon, chuis là et… que tu le veuilles ou non, je reste, jusqu'à ce qu'on démantèle le réseau et stoppe le trafic de Gundanium.

- …

- Et… je t'emmerde royalement, suprêmement, divinement car on a le même grade et que je n'ai aucun ordre à prendre de toi, même si on te consulte sur les opérations menées ici parce que c'est ton secteur.

¤

Sourire narquois de l'homme aux yeux bleu de prusse.

Avis de tempête.

¤

- J'ai plus d'ancienneté que toi, lieutenant-colonel Maxwell, donc techniquement je _suis_ ton supérieur hiérarchique. Tu ferais mieux de relire ton manuel.

- … techniquement tu n'es rien du tout.

- Tu as beau avoir piloté un Gundam, tu n'as aucune discipline militaire si tu ne te rappelles même pas de ça. Pourtant ça devrait être frais puisque cela ne fait que trois ans que tu es entré chez les Preventers et moi, cinq. Devant moi tu es un bleu. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

- T'es PAS mon supérieur hiérarchique. Tu ne diriges PAS les opérations, t'as oublié ?

- Si ça ne te plaît pas, retourne voir ton amie sur L2 et vas faire joujoux avec tes transformers. Ta place n'est pas sur le terrain si tu ne sais pas obéir aux ordres.

¤

_Comment savait-il qu'il était avec Hilde ? Seul Quatre avait pris des nouvelles de lui à cette époque. Et encore, c'était pas comme s'il l'appelait tous les jours non plus._

_Yuy__ n'était pas censé savoir… à côté de ça… on se renseignait toujours sur son ennemi, même pour celui qui n'était pas « dans la place »._

_Pas besoin d'être Preventer pour foutre la merde._

_Pas besoin d'être Preventer pour être terroriste._

_N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait été à une époque ?_

_Lui comme l'autre, là-bas ?_

Toujours à se menacer l'un l'autre.

Sourire encore plus narquois de Maxwell malgré la natte pesait lourd sur son épaule droite, elle-même aussi douloureuse que la gauche.

Que tout le haut de son corps.

La fierté d'un homme pouvait abattre des montagnes.

La main ne tremble pas.

Celle de l'ennemi non plus.

¤

- Tut-tut. Une m'a garanti que j'avais carte blanche et que je prenais **aucun **ordre de toi. Qu'on avait chacun notre équipe et qu'on la menait comme bon nous le semblait du moment qu'on se concertait, ce qui est logique.

- Tu es dans mon secteur, je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique. Le chef des opérations.

- T'es borné ou bouché. Ou les deux, ptet ?

- …

- Je ne suis ni ton subordonné, ni ton binôme, Yuy. Je suis ton collatéral, je ne dépends pas de toi. Et si t'as un problème de comprenette, je te suggère de relire ton ordre de mission et de prendre un dico avec toi. Et de te les mettre bien gentiment quelque part, par la même occasion.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Une t'as choisi toi.

- Je suis le spécialiste des infiltrations et des explosifs, c'est pas comme si tu le savais pas puisque tu sais tout, hein ? Depuis le temps que je suis là… ça fait quoi… trois mois ?

- Il y en a d'autres.

- Ouep, mais ils avaient besoin du meilleur… et puis t'es pas payé pour comprendre, Yuy… t'as jamais cherché de toutes façons. C'est à se demander pourquoi j'ai essayé d'être ton pote. Une erreur de jeunesse.

¤

Ironie, ironie…

Les muscles se tendent.

L'heure n'était plus aux mises en bouches.

Le plat de résistance est à venir.

Menace qui se fait promesse.

¤

- J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. Mais ça viendra.

- Les grands esprits se rencontrent. J'aurais dû te finir la _première_ fois. J'aurais dû te _finir_ la deuxième fois. Mais ça viendra.

¤

Un pas de côté, cible toujours verrouillée. Le métis ne perdait pas de vue son objectif, la main ne tremble pas, jamais.

L'autre se fait l'exact miroir de son ennemi, faisant le même pas, gardant la même perspective, le même angle. La même distance. La même détermination.

Le sourire en plus.

¤

- C'est à se demander pourquoi t'es venu alors. Personne ne te l'a demandé.

- Charité chrétienne ? Nan, pas catholique. Par pitié ? Ouais, y a des chances… mais ça se reproduira pas, je te rassure.

¤

Doigt sur la gâchette, oui.

Mais cette fois, qui s'apprête à tirer.

¤

- Ne me tente pas… Ne me tente pas, Maxwell.

¤

La voix se fait curieusement sensuelle…

Adrénaline…

Violence…

Destruction

Et peut-être une once d'excitation à l'idée de mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Sourire féroce.

¤

- Comme si t'allais t'en sortir vivant après avoir tiré. Comme si j'pouvais pas t'empêcher de tirer.

* * *

* * *

Mouvement rapide du corps,

Pichenette de la main gauche.

Clair.

Net.

Précis.

Coup de feu.

Arme à terre.

Mur gris blessé.

Aucun voisin, immeuble désaffecté.

Regard froid contre sourire désabusé.

¤

- Si t'arrêtais de te croire invincible… Ma parole quel melon.

Regard prusse intense.

Contre sourire désarmant.

¤

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'arme pour te mettre hors d'état de nuire. Je _suis_ une arme.

- J'en ai pas besoin non plus, même si t'as plus de chances de t'en sortir que moi. Mais t'as AUCUNE chance de t'en sortir indemne. Je _suis_ la mort.

- Ben voyons et c'est moi qui ai le « melon »… c'est bien toi qui m'a surnommé le soldat « parfait », non ?

- Le parfait petit con.

- Je ne suis pas un soldat « parfait », je ne l'ai jamais été, « parfait ». Un soldat ne tue qu s'il y est obligé. Et je me répète. Je n'ai besoin que de mon _corps_ pour _t'abattre_.

- On y croit…

- On parie ?

- Tu perdrais.

- …

¤

Baisse son arme.

Sourire ironique au possible.

¤

- Et puis des gens comptent sur nous.

- …

- S' entretuer maintenant ne servirait à rien, t'as besoin de moi après tout. Ouais, _besoin_, après tout, c'est le Général m'a appelé en renforts.

¤

Jeté de jambe en noir,

frappe le poignet droit,

désarme avec douleur mais sans casse, mission oblige.

Mouvement de recul qui fait encore plus mal que le coup.

Un autre coup de feu.

Plafond blanc sale blessé.

Ampoule à terre.

Verre éparpillé.

Eclats de lune et éclat d'âme.

Images déchirées.

Lumière du couloir en demi-teinte.

Ambiance soudainement feutrée.

Ce qui aujourd'hui fait office de chambre était jadis un bureau sans fenêtres.

Un homme aux cheveux courts qui s'approche.

Un pas

Deux pas.

Un autre qui recule jusqu'à se trouver contre l'armoire à glace.

Tout contre.

Puis le corps glisse pour échapper au danger du miroir dans son dos – Yuy pourrait s'en servir - et se cogne contre le mur dans un bruit mat.

L'ennemi suit le mouvement, sans le toucher.

L'homme aux cheveux courts répond, la voix neutre :

¤

- Il y avait des agents bien plus qualifiés et fiables. Moins enclins à foutre en l'air une mission pour des états d'âmes dont tout le monde se fout.

- C'est toi qui parles, Yuy ? Toi qui a le sang chaud, si chaud que tu es prêt à m'abattre parce que je te mets sur les nerfs ? Ma parole, tu m'as dans la peau ou quoi ?

¤

Une main sur épaule gauche.

¤

- Tu es tendu… trop.

- …

¤

L'homme aux longs cheveux nattés ne pouvait pas soulever l'épaule pour rejeter la main.

Il avait trop mal, vraiment plus mal qu'auparavant.

Il avait dû se coincer quelque chose de plus dans le feu de l'action.

¤

- Je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu es trop imprévisible. J'ai besoin d'hommes super entraînés, intelligents et qui savent obéir aux ordres. Pas d'un gamin dans le corps d'un homme qui ne sait pas faire la part des choses. Qui remet sur le tapis des vieilles histoires pour justifier une animosité. Tu foutrais en l'air le plan.

- Je foutrais pas en l'air la mission, Yuy, _fais-moi confiance_… c'est toi qui est un peu tendu…

¤

Maxwell jouait le sarcasme.

Yuy ne jouait pas.

¤

- Je ne te ferais jamais confiance.

- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Je te ferais jamais confiance après ce que tu m'as fait. Mais t'as pas le choix, mon pote. T'as besoin de moi sur ce coup-là.

- Nul n'est irremplaçable.

- Je sais bien mon mignon, mais c'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire.

- …

¤

Une seconde main sur l'épaule droite.

Des doigts qui entourent le manche…

d'un cran d'arrêt, dans la poche de côté d'un pantalon kaki…

Un ton espiègle :

¤

- Si t'as des réclamations à faire, adresse-toi à tata Une.

- Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

- C'est parce que t'es trop peigne-cul pour ça. C'est le chef, hein ?

- Oui. Le tien aussi.

¤

Cran d'arrêt sous un pull, lame glissant sur un cœur.

Doigts de Yuy caressant une gorge.

Voix espiègle.

¤

- Devant elle tu fais pipi dans ton spandex et tu te balades la queue entre les jambes.

- Moi au moins j'ai une queue et je m'en sers.

- Je vais te la faire avaler, moi, espèce de…

¤

Colère.

Lame qui brûle.

Mains sur la gorge.

Epaules qui craquent.

Yeux qui se ferment.

Jambe musclée entre des jambes contre un mur, aussi tendues qu'une nuque et des épaules.

Souffles qui s'accélèrent.

¤

- Je fais ce que j'ai à faire. Toi tu l'ouvres dans tous les sens, tu caquettes comme une poule cherchant son coq dans la basse-cour.

- Je t'emmerde, Yuy. Le bouc-poulet va t'apprendre à lui parler autrement.

¤

Les mains sur la gorge retournent aux épaules… et massent.

Un gémissement réprimé, un nerf touché…

et le cran d'arrêt se fiche dans le sol, évitant un pied de justesse.

La main qui le tenait se trouve à plat sur un torse ferme, chaud et lisse.

Une cage thoracique où un coeur battait,

contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser.

¤

- Hmm… ? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

¤

Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser s'approcher…

Il aurait dû aller au-delà de la douleur…

Il avait eu un excès de confiance en lui.

Il allait peut-être le payer.

¤

- Je te soulage.

¤

Une voix grave qui chuchote à la lueur du verre brisé et de la lumière tamisée du couloir.

Un nerf décoincé.

Un nœud délié.

Un corps qui se détend.

Un dos qui fait moins mal.

Des épaules presque libérées.

Une tête qui se serait rejetée en arrière s'il n'y avait pas eu un mur.

¤

- Hmm… pourquoi tu m'aides… je comprends pas…

- « Tu n'es pas payé pour comprendre », Maxwell.

¤

Question idiote.

¤

- Va falloir expliquer.

- Parce que tu es mon partenaire. Sur mon territoire. Ma responsabilité. Ces derniers temps nous faisions de la reconnaissance. Mais demain on rentre dans le vif.

- Demain les renforts arrivent, je sais bien, c'est ma mission _auss_i.

- Nous devons être au top.

- Faudrait que tu te mettes d'accord avec toi-même. Je croyais que tu pouvais avoir un autre parten…

¤

Visage qui se rapproche.

Main qui quitte une épaule pour se poser sur l'échancrure laissée par une chemise entrouverte.

Main qui déboutonne.

L'autre main reste sur l'autre épaule, à deux doigts de la gorge blanche.

Jambe musclée toujours entre jambes tendues.

¤

- En attendant il n'y a personne d'autre que toi. Personne d'autre pour me tenir tête.

- C'est pas comme si tu le savais pas.

- Personne avec assez de courage – ou de folie – pour le faire. Il faut un homme fort, un meneur d'hommes sur lequel nous pouvons compter, tous compter.

- Personne d'autre que moi ?

- Personne d'autre que toi.

¤

Il ne comprenait pas.

¤

- Alors pourquoi il y a six ans…

- Il y a six ans tu étais très bon, mais tu n'étais pas un meneur d'hommes. Il y a six ans tu étais encore un enfant.

- Comme si, toi…

- Je n'ai jamais été un enfant, Duo et tu le sais parfaitement. Et tu voulais des explications alors prends-les. Je ne me répéterai pas.

- …

¤

_Duo…_

Un prénom qui claque comme un fouet.

Une voix qui pourrait sembler dure, alors qu'elle était neutre.

Une main qui continuait à masser une épaule.

Une autre se faufilant dans l'échancrure d'une chemise à présent entièrement ouverte.

Une main pâle qui s'émerveille à présent de la chaleur du corps sous sa paume.

Et pour la première fois, de la douceur du pull sur le dos.

Et de l'odeur de l'homme sous son nez.

L'autre main est à plat sur le mur.

¤

- Il y a six ans tu te prenais encore pour un dieu et entre nous, je te trouvais trop instable, trop émotif pour ne pas malgré toi interférer dans le plan de sauvetage de Réléna. Alors je t'ai délibérément écarté.

- C'est toi qui parles ?

- …

- Espèce de salaud… j'aurais jamais.

¤

Les doigts se font griffes sur le cœur.

Un corps s'apprête à repousser.

¤

- Nous ne le saurons jamais.

- …

- Il y a six ans tu ne serais jamais retourné volontairement en prison pour la tirer d'affaire. Tu aurais argumenté. Tu aurais demandé des explications, parce que tu y étais trop allé, en prison. Parce que tu y avais été torturé.

¤

Rage.

¤

- Tu spécules. J'aurais fait ce qu'il fallait. Pas besoin de me tester.

- Justement. Je ne te connaissais pas assez. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de spéculer, alors dans le doute, je me suis abstenu et je t'AI abstenu.

- On a mené une guerre ensemble.

- On a mis fin à l'opération météore, nuance. « Une guerre », comme tu dis, deux Gundams et trois entrevues ça ne détermine pas le degré de connaissance d'une personne. Ni la confiance. C'est un bon point sur un échiquier d'incertitudes.

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie.

- Quoi que tu en dises. Toi non plus, tu ne me faisais pas vraiment confiance. Malgré le fait que j'ai sauvé la tienne, de vie. Tu m'as sauvé par altruisme et RIEN de plus.

- …

- …

- Et ?

¤

Il avait raison.

Un nœud de moins.

Une main au creux des reins.

Un corps qui cette fois, se plaque et plaque contre un mur fissuré.

Un holster qui s'imprime sur le pectoral droit, qui fait mal… mais qui est vide.

Une voix qui se fait urgente.

¤

- Je ne voulais pas de toi pour l'affaire qui nous concerne aujourd'hui. Mais Une a dit que tu étais le meilleur. Comme l'opération ne commençait que des mois après, elle a exigé que tu sois dans l'appartement qui m'a été affecté. Ainsi j'aurais pu me faire une idée, juger sur pièce et non uniquement sur mes souvenirs.

- …

¤

Une jambe entre des cuisses qui cette fois exécute un mouvement.

Une voix qui murmure à elle-même, involontairement :

- Enlève ton pull…

¤

Une voix qui répond doucement :

- Seulement si tu enlèves ta chemise…

- …

¤

Surprise.

Rougeur dans le noir.

Coup de chaleur.

Mouvement de recul, mais se reculer était entrer un peu plus dans le mur.

Deux corps se décollent par le haut.

Une chemise glisse vers le bas.

Un pull noir se frotte sur des pectoraux d'acier avant de caresser des bras puissants.

Un holster qui tombe en même temps, abandonné.

Deux vêtements s'unissent à même le sol.

Des mains qui se reposent sur un cou blanc.

Deux autres glissent sur un dos doré, musclé et lisse.

Glissent sur les cicatrices qu'il devine.

Maxwell avait fermé les yeux sans le vouloir.

Il les garde fermés de son plein gré

Une voix qui continue à parler.

¤

- Trois mois de proximité. Trois mois à te voir évoluer dans ton nouveau rôle. Trois mois à t'observer dans les moindres détails, officiels, officieux.

- …

- Trois mois à avoir autant envie de te connaître. A avoir envie de te haïr. A avoir envie de toi. A deviner dans la semi obscurité la tension de ton corps. _A m'inquiéter en apprenant qu'un agent s'était blessé en sauvant la vie d'une petite fille._

-…

- Trois mois où tu as pu faire la même chose. Où je t'ai _vu_ faire la même chose.

- …

¤

Une perle de sueur léchée sur une tempe.

Des mains qui se crispent sur les reins.

¤

- Trois mois où j'ai senti ton regard sur moi. Deux mois où tu m'as intrigué. Un mois que je te désire. Une heure que j'ai pris ma décision.

- Six ans que je te hais… ça va tout compliquer…

- Je sais.

- C'est si facile de te détester… j'ai toutes les raisons de te détester…

- …

- Ça va _vraiment_ tout compliquer. _Je ne m'attendais pas à ça._

¤

Une tête aux cheveux courts, penchée.

Des mèches qui chatouillent un front.

Des lèvres près d'une oreille.

Des doigts qui se baladent.

Une natte prise entre deux corps.

Une natte que l'on veut détacher.

Une main blanche qui retient.

¤

- Non, tout s'imbrique.

¤

Un bas ventre contre un autre.

Deux corps qui ondulent.

Des lèvres mordues.

D'autres qui chuchotent, affolantes de sensualité brute :

¤

- Tu es un professionnel n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais gérer, pas vrai ? Tu veux nier peut-être ?

¤

Un défi.

¤

- Je ne peux pas… nier l'évidence, Yuy.

¤

Une tension.

Une réaction.

Une excitation.

Deux érections.

Une mise au point.

¤

- Il y a des choses qui ne changeront pas. Je ne te fais pas entièrement confiance, Maxwell et je doute d'y arriver jamais. _La confiance cela s'apprend…_

- Je te rassure, moi non plus. _Pourtant je suis attiré… depuis quand ? J'en sais rien, je le suis, seulement. Au moins les choses sont claires._

¤

Des doigts qui passent les barrières.

Des cheveux qui se libèrent pour mieux s'emprisonner.

¤

- Et…

- Et ?

- Et pourtant en même temps, s'il devait n'en rester qu'un _pour assurer mes arrières_…

- …

- ce serait toi, Duo. _Tu comprends ? Tu es celui en lequel j'ai le plus confiance aujourd'hui._

- Ça _redeviendra _peut-être toi aussi, Yuy… _tu es celui en lequel j'avais le plus confiance hier._

- ..

- Apprends-moi à te faire confiance, Heero…

¤

Des lèvres qui se posent.

Des sourires cueillis à même la pulpe,

Des soupirs…

Des langues qui tâtent le terrain avant d'avancer avec prudence…

Des dents qui mordillent.

Des sensations enivrantes, une odeur de musc et de poudre, et de barillets.

Des mains enfouies dans les cheveux, cherchant la nuque.

D'autres toujours au creux des reins, remontant, griffant le dos doré

Deux corps cherchant à laisser leur empreinte.

Deux corps cherchant à s'apprivoiser.

Deux corps, deux esprits, deux cœurs attirés, aspirés à ne faire qu'un.

**Une** demi confiance

plus **une** demi confiance

Egal la confiance absolue.

A eux deux ils étaient indestructibles.

1x2.

¤

**OWARI**

¤

* * *

* * *

¤ Bon ! eh ben une fic de plus, une ! XP ¤

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A peluche,

Mithy ¤ fic powa ? Ça fait un peu bcp là, faut stopper XD ¤

Ps : 1x2 cheesy powa XDXDXD


End file.
